Frid and Perry
by Marlicat
Summary: Perenelle Flamel was climbing a mountain. Fridwulfa was a giantess who liked to get to know her dinner. It didn't happen often, but it happened.


**For the Anything Can Happen Challenge at HPFC. Go there, this place is really great for challenges!**

** Fridwulfa (Hagrid's mum) and Perenelle Flamel. **

**

* * *

**

Perenelle was climbing a mountain. It didn't happen often, but it happened. She had a friend who needed a little help raising an Opaleye, so she was going to stay at his place for a few weeks until he got the gist of the matter. (Perenelle might have risked Apparition, but she was too dreadful at it to try in a place where going off a few feet might send her plummeting to her death. Besides, it wasn't that big a climb.) In return, she was going to receive an ever-useful blood sample and whatever pretty scales the young dragon happened to shed.

At the moment, though, she was resting on a ledge a few feet away from the path and dangling her feet over the edge. _Whew_, she thought. _Eternal youth, but not eternal energy._ And Perenelle Flamel _was_ young, despite some six hundred-odd birthdays on her belt and a few hidden grey speckles in her dark hair.

Perenelle was yanked rudely out of her exhausted speculation by a giant hand. As the ledge dropped beneath her, she yelped and squirmed, prying uselessly at the table-sized fingers that gripped her firmly.

There was an amused chuckle like a rock slide headed her way. "Hello, dinner," said a deep, feminine voice. The hand turned until Perenelle could see her captor.

A giantess, with wild blonde hair and brown eyes that glinted with mischief. Pretty, in a... large... way.

_And there's my wand, down on the ground where it's absolutely no use!_ Perenelle realized._ I can't believe I've lived this long to become some giantess's lunch!_

"Put me down!" she demanded with as much fierceness as she could muster, pounding on the slab-like fingers and kicking out at the air. "Nicolas will _gloat_ so if you eat me! I shan't be able to stand it! I'm supposed to be the _fighter_!"

Another mountainous chuckle. "Why you even try, small one?"

Perenelle glowered at the giantess. "You've _got_ to try," she pointed out. "Elsewise, how are you going to accomplish anything?"

A delighted smile appeared on the giantess's face. "Ah! Humans are so alike! My optimist, he says same thing." She patted her stomach when she said this. Perenelle blanched.

"_Said_, you mean," she grumped resignedly, propping her head up with her elbow.

The giantess looked momentarily confused. Then she smiled and said, "Ah, you are having sarcasm with me! My optimist does this too, but not so much." She patted her stomach again. "I am silly Fridwulfa. I am having baby soon with optimist."

"Hello, Fridwulfa," Perenelle said, brightening with curiosity. "I'm Perenelle. Congratulations! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Perry," Fridwulfa grinned. "It is boy, but small one. Like my optimist." She sat Perenelle on her leg and continued talking. Perenelle didn't notice. "I am not thinking name for him yet, but it will come."

"Who is your optimist?" Perenelle asked her. Fridwulfa smiled.

"He is small human like you, Perry, but not having so much hair on head. I am fondness of him. Do you have a fondness?"

Perry blushed. "Oh, yes. Nicolas. He's my hus- my fondness. We've been fondness of each other a long time."

Frid nodded speculatively. "My fondnesses do not last very long," she said mournfully. "And this one is so small! But my fondness is big enough for both, I am thinking."

"That's great, Frid! I hope it works out." Perry smiled, twirling a dark strand of hair around her finger. "My Nicolas, he's forever working with alchemy and potions. He's addicted to it- always has been- but he's a good person, and I am very, very fondness of him."

"My small boy will be human-raised. Maybe he will be doing magics for his mummy someday!" Frid beamed at the thought. Then her expression became pensive. "Perry, you are wizardess, yes?"

Perenelle decided not to correct her new friend on her usage of the term 'wizardess'. "Yes, I am," she answered instead.

"I am having mountain lion stuck in teeth! Can you use magic, please, to be removing it? I promise not to eat you if you would share this kindness with me!" Fridwulfa pleaded.

"It would be my pleasure, Frid," Perenelle said calmly. "How could I refuse? Open up." Fridwulfa opened her mouth wide, exposing her teeth and less-than-minty-fresh breath to Perenelle. Holding her breath, Perenelle peered into the darkness.

There. At the back there was something- unpleasant- stuck in a molar. Perenelle pointed her retrieved wand at it and Vanished it. "All done!"

Frid leaned back and closed her mouth. She ran her tongue over the spot and beamed. "It's gone! Thankings and thankings, Perry! Can I be assisting you to place you are going?"

"Oh!" Perenelle said. "Sure! Thanks, Frid. There's a cottage right on the other side, if you just follow the path-" She had to stop talking a grip Fridwulfa's finger as three huge rocking movements announced Frid's steps.

"Is this one you are looking for?"

Perry opened her eyes. There was her friend's cottage, with the same singed curtains and trampled herb garden. And her friend, standing out front in complete shock, not even noticing when the Opaleye nipped his hand over-playfully.

"Yes! Set me down, please. If I'd walked that would've taken me another half-hour!" As Frid lowered her hand to the ground, beaming, Perry conjured a bright blue flower and enlarged it. Then she put a handy spell on it that her mother had taught her that kept it from wilting.

Perenelle clambered into her friend's herb garden and levitated the flower into the delighted Fridwulfa's hair, where the giantess tucked it in. "Magic!" Frid beamed. "Thankings, Perry, many and many of them!"

Perry laughed. "You're welcome, Frid, and thank _you_ for not eating me! Bye!" Frid turned and left, shaking the mountain with her footsteps.

Perenelle turned to her stunned friend. "So," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "How about that Opaleye?"

* * *

**Hoping you liked it! You may find this strange, but I had to resist giving them both Russian accents. I don't even know why. Well, I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Marlicat  
**


End file.
